Hannibal
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: This story is set between Hannibal Rising and Red Dragon. It's a story of Hannibal finding love and having a family.


This doesn't really go with all the books/movies but it's set between Hannibal Rising and Red Dragon. I don't own Hannibal Lector but most other things in this story are mine. Thank you for reading it. Reviews are welcome. No flames please...at least no grammar flames.

* * *

Elita ran into the room and skidded to a halt with a gasp. She covered her mouth and backed into the wall.

Crouched over a blood dead body was Hannibal. He stood slowly, turning to face her. She back away into the wall with a gasp.

"Don't be scared of me" Hannibal wiped his face, tying to clean way the blood but he succeeding only in smearing it. "I love you"

Elita shook her head. "No…Hannibal, tell me you didn't do this." Tears were blooming in her eyes.

Hannibal wiped his face clean on his jacket. "I had to stop him" He stepped closer to her. "Rudeness is an epidemic, Elita"

Elita looked at the body of the man on the floor and began to sob. Hannibal wrapped his arms around her. "I did it for you" he whispered into her hair. She sobbed harder.

The door flew open. Hannibal turned, shielding Elita from the dozens of officers that were flooding into the room.

"Dr. Lector let the girl go" The lead inspector, a Jonathan Harris, said, holding out his one hand towards Elita.

"Let me say goodbye, Inspector" Hannibal turned to her. He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll find you" He let himself be cuffed.

As he was being led out of the room he turned back. "Remember me, Elita. Remember that I love you. "

"I will remember you, Hannibal Lector" Elita said, loud enough to be heard but just barely.

"I will find you, Elita. Nothing can keep me from you…nothing" he yelled as the officers pulled him down the hall.

Elita began to cry. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Jonathan took her, with an arm around her shoulders, out of the room and outside. "He won't find you ever again. Don't worry, Miss…?"

She turned to him. "Mrs. Lector, Inspector Harris. We were married a year ago"

Jonathan slid into the chair across from Hannibal, who was chained to his own chair. Hannibal smiled. "Hello again, Jonathan. How are you?"

"I've been better Mr. Lector and I would prefer that you call me Inspector Harris" He pulled out of his briefcase a thick envelope.

"Dr. Lector, if you please Inspector Harris" Hannibal said, with a pleasant smile. His dark hair fell into his face giving him a strangely look innocence.

"Fine. Dr. Lector" Jonathan pulled from the envelope a large stack of files. He patted them as he sat them in front of himself. "All on you, Doctor."

"I'm flattered that you've all followed me so well" Hannibal said, cocking his head to the side as he watched Jonathan look through the files.

"Including the man you killed last night, 7 men dead because of you Doctor Lector"

"All who deserved it" Hannibal said, straitening his head up again.

"Let's talk about your murders, Dr. Lector"

"No" Hannibal said, cocking his head the side again.

"No…?" Jonathan repeated.

"No, because that is not what you want to know right now"

"It's not?"

"No" Hannibal said, smiling. "You want to know about Elita"

"Your relationship with…" He didn't know that to call her.

"My wife" Hannibal offered.

"Indeed" Jonathan said. "Your relationship together is under investigation"

"I'll help you with that investigation, Inspector"

"How so?"

"I'll tell you all about my relationship with my wife, Elita Leah Lector."

"Tell me about Elita, Dr. Lector?"

Hannibal held up both hands. "All in good time, Inspector. First you must do something for me"

"What's that?" Jonathan asked, glancing at his watch.

"Let me write with wife" Hannibal said. "Let me write back and forth with her."

"If I let you, you must answer all the questions I ask" Jonathan said, seeing the opportunity.

"In my time" Hannibal said. Jonathan nodded. Hannibal smiled. "What do you want to know?

Jonathan leaned forward. "Everything." He set a tape recorder on the table and pressed record.

"I will start at the beginning"

Hannibal was standing in line to check out book at the college library for his last paper before he got his psychologist license. He felt he was nearly there. When it was his turn, he put the stack of books and his library card on the counter.

The woman behind the counter was around his age maybe a little younger. He smiled. She blushed and scanned his card. After checking out all of the books she handed them back to him.

He took a step away from the counter but then turned and went back. She was slightly startled. "You are very beautiful" he whispered. She blushed deep crimson. "What's your name?"

She blinked at him. "Elita Davidson"

"Well, Elita Davidson, would you like to come to dinner with me?"

She looked around nervously. "I…I suppose"

Hannibal smiled. "I'll see you out front at 9 pm on Friday night." She nodded and he left.

Hannibal stopped and watched Jonathan stare at him. "You really met this girl at a Library?" Jonathan asked, his hand poised over a pad of paper.

"Yes" He smiled at Jonathan's look of unbelief. "Women seem to trust me more than they probably should"

"You picked her out to murder?" Jonathan asked, suddenly.

Hannibal stopped smiling. "No" He paused. "We dated. Nothing much to tell about that"

"How did you go from meeting her to marrying her?"

"We had gone for about 6 months and…"

Hannibal had his arm around Elita as they walked along the beach. She was looking out at the water but his eyes were only on her. "Elita?" he whispered.

She turned her head to him. "Hannibal?" He liked the way she said his name.

"I have a question" She nodded. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. "Would you like this?"

"What is it?"

Hannibal handed her the box. "You may look"

Elita opened the box and gasped. "Hannibal, do you mean…?"

"Would you be my wife, Elita?" He smiled at her. "I have a good job with a great title. I have bought a new house. All I am missing, Elita, is a family"

Her eyes were filled with tears. "Of course. Of Course I will marry you" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. When they pulled apart he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Jonathan shook his head. "You win better than I ever could" He said.

Hannibal smiled. "I am a predator. I am dangerous. I am seductive. But I have one trait that doesn't quite fit with the evil monster you think me to be." Jonathan looked at him, strangely. "I am protective."

Jonathan watched him for a full minute before saying, "You care about her"

"More than you could ever know" Hannibal whispered. "Shall I continue?"

Jonathan nodded. Hannibal began again, "The wedding was about 6 months later..."

Elita walked down the aisle with her head slightly bowed. She looked glorious in her white gown. Her father handed her off to Hannibal with a smiled. Hannibal returned it and turned to the priest. The priest nodded to Hannibal who turned to Elita and said, "I, Hannibal Lector, take you, Elita, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care for and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me." Through her veil Hannibal could see Elita's tears of joy. "I will love forever"

Elita wiped her cheek and when the priest nodded to her she said, "I, Elita Davidson, take you, Hannibal, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together and to fall in love with you a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." She sniffed back her tears. "I love you, Hannibal, and always will."

The priest said his part and after Hannibal and Elita had exchanged their rings, Hannibal raised Elita's veil and kissed her gently, to the applause of the guests. Elita and Hannibal then linked arms and practically ran back down the aisle and to the awaiting limo outside. Elita gasped as the driver opened the door for her. Hannibal smiled at her from beside the door. "After you, Mrs. Lector" he said.

"Hannibal, you really rented a limo?" She was shocked.

"I wanted today to be special" He said, pulling her into the limo. They landed on the seat; her on top of him. The door shut and he smiled up at her. "I wanted you to never forgot today"

"I could never" She said, kissing him gently. "Where are we headed?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise"

"Really?" She asked, smiling slyly. "Can I guess?"

"If you'd like" Hannibal said with a smile.

"To your home?"

"No" Hannibal laughed, holding her tightly as the car began to move.

Elita screwed up her face thinking. "Umm…" He chuckled. "To begin our honeymoon…but what where?"

"Indeed, my dear" Hannibal said, helping her sit up. Nothing could be seen from the windows of the limo. "I'm not going to tell you" he said, when she turned him with a pleading look.

"Oh but why not?" She asked.

"Because you look oh so very cute when you're confused"

Elita rolled her eyes. She stuck out her tongue at him and he snapped his teeth at her. She smiled and settled back for the ride to where ever Hannibal was taking her.

Finally the car pulled to a stop. Elita reached for the door knob but Hannibal stopped her. He opened the door himself and helped her out. They were in front of a very expensive looking hotel. "Follow me" He said, leading her away from the limo.

"Hannibal" Elita asked, as he led her inside. She was still wearing her dress and was stared at as they pasted. "Did you pack my things?"

"You mother packed you a bag, darling." Hannibal waved at the women and gentleman at the desk and to the desk clerk as he headed for the elevator.

"Where are they then?" She asked, watching him press the top most button on the elevator panel.

Hannibal turned and wrapped his arms around her, as he pressed her into the back of the elevator, he whispered, "They are already here. I contacted your mother a week ago with my plan and she has been very helpful."

Elita's mouth formed 'Oh' but not sound was heard because Hannibal covered her mouth with his. As they reached their floor, he pulled away and led to the room. He let them in and flicked on the lights.

"You should look at the bathtub" Hannibal said, closing the door as she stood in the middle of the room next to the bed. At the end of the bed stood their luggage.

Elita did as Hannibal said and looked at the tub. It was large enough for two adults to sit together comfortably. She stepped closer and saw that around it were little candles. She smiled.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Care to test it out?"

Elita blushed, but nodded slowly. She knelt and turned on the water to the perfect temperature. Hannibal helped her back to her feet and held her against him as he gently unzipped her dress. He kissed the pale skin of her shoulder as the dress fell away. "I'd never hurt you" He whispered. "Never"

Jonathan was so rapped in Hannibal's words he didn't notice that Hannibal had stopped speaking. Hannibal smiled darkly at Jonathan and said, "I believe you may be drooling, Inspector"

Jonathan self-consciously wiped his mouth. "Do continue Doctor"

"Would you like me to describe my wedding night to you?" Hannibal asked, amused. "Would you like to know what happened then, Inspector?"

Jonathan flushed. "I-I just meant the next part of your story…Doctor"

"I bet I could make you blush, Inspector" Hannibal whispered.

"I have no doubt, Sir" Jonathan said.

Hannibal watched him for a moment. "I think we're done for tonight, Inspector"

Elita lay back in bed, half asleep she heard something. She jumped up and headed into the hall. She crept down the hall and stopped at her daughter's room. She opened the door and looked in. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Elita walked into the room and stood beside her daughter's bed. On the bed lay a small form. The form of a 9 year old girl. She had her mother's pettiness but her father's intense blue eyes and brown hair. Elita knelt down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Sleep, Mischa." Elita rose back to her feet.

"You named her after my sister" a voice whispered behind her. She turned so fast that the only thing that kept her standing was the hand of man who spoke. Hannibal stepped from the shadows, standing right in front of Elita, holding her right wrist to his chest.

"It seemed only appropriate" Elita whispered. "To keep your sister's memory alive" Elita had her head bowed, afraid to meet his eyes.

Hannibal raised her head with his index finger. "Don't cower before me"

"I-I just...What are you doing here, Hannibal?" Elita's green eyes searched his.

"I couldn't leave you alone any longer"

"They are going to kill you" Elita clutched his arm, pleadingly. "Hannibal" she sobbed. "You shouldn't have killed him for me"

"I would walk through hell to for you" Hannibal whispered. "I will always love you." He held her to him. "Let me be with you till they come"

"They'll be here in no time, my love" Elita sobbed.

Hannibal pulled her for their daughter's room in hopes that her sobs wouldn't wake their sleep girl. "Elita, my love, please don't cry"

"I have waited nearly 10 years to be with you again and I know it won't last. I will never see you again because they won't let me see you when you're with them" Elita said, through her tears. "I will have to watch them take you away again, know you'll be gone from us forever. I will have raise her alone." Elita pointed to the door of Mischa's room. "I will have explain to her what happened to her father and why you're not there for her. I will have too! ALONE!"

"Elita" Hannibal whispered, stroking her cheek gently. "Let me have these few hours…Let us have these few hours."

Hannibal leaned forward to kiss her when he heard a door open. He turned to find himself face to face with his daughter. The girl squinted at him. "Daddy?" she whispered. Hannibal smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you" He whispered.

"But mommy said you're not allowed to see me" Mischa said, stepping into the hall.

"I'm not" Hannibal confirmed.

"You're breaking the rules to see me?"

"I love that much"

Mischa smiled and hugged her father around the waist. "How long can you spend?"

"Not long" Hannibal said, hugging her back.

"I will miss daddy"

Hannibal pulled Elita to him, hugging the two people in the world that mattered to him. But even as he did, in the distance could be heard sirens.

Elita began to sob. Hannibal held her sobbing face in his hands. "Honey, honey, it'll be ok. You'll be fine." Elita sobbed harder.

Mischa could hear the sirens too. She looked at her father and at the windows. Flashing lights coming in from outside. Mischa began to cry. "I don't want you to leave!"

"I don't want to leave" Hannibal said, coming down to her level.

The door down stair burst open and people poured in. The family could see them over the railing. Hannibal dropped to his knees and pulled both his girls to him. He held them both and said, "You must be strong. For me, for each other and for yourselves." Both were sobbing.

Inspector Harris came up stairs with many cops. The cops grabbed Hannibal and pulled him away. Mischa held on to him. "NO! Daddy, please, don't leave me!" Jonathan grabbed her and pulled her away from Hannibal. She flailed in his arms. "No! DADDY! DADDY!" Elita grabbed a hold of Jonathan's shoulder, clutching him, while holding a hand out to her flailing daughter. "Please! No! Daddy! DADDY!" Mischa screamed and tried to get to her father but Jonathan held her fast.

The cops dragged Hannibal from the house.

The last sounds of his family Hannibal ever heard were his wife's sobs and his daughter's screams. He never saw them again.


End file.
